


The Friction In Your Jeans

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mostly Wincest, Multi, gay sex obviously, i really don't know what else to tag, punishment?, total rough possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets tied up while Dean has his fun, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this idea came from but enjoy!

Sam couldn't even remember what he'd said or done to set Dean off, but he was in one of his moods, and nothing woulda stopped him. He couldn't remember how his or Dean's or Cas' clothes came off, couldn't remember anything before Dean laying down the night's ground rules: 

No one, including Sam himself, was to touch him anywhere below the mouth, except for Dean. 

Cas, of course, had seen the way Dean's body hummed with need, and hadn't protested only being allowed to kiss Sam. After all, Sam had been Dean's and Dean had been Sam's long before he'd come into their lives. He dutifully handed over his tie when Dean asked for it, even going so far as to help him bind Sam's hands together and to the headboard with it. 

Sam was left leaning on his elbows and knees as though he was praying, ass in the air and just waiting for Dean to make a move. 

It wasn't even a minute before he felt the first light sweep of Dean's tongue around his entrance, and Sam bit back a whimper, keeping his eyes locked on Cas, who was sitting next to him, a slightly apologetic look on his face. Barely a second before Dean was pushing his tongue in, one hand braced against Sam's hips to keep him from rocking them back, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises; his other hand undoubtedly jerking himself to hardness. Sam couldn't stop the moan that ripped its way out of his throat, but Cas cut it off with a chaste kiss, swallowing down the sound. 

Not even half a minute before Dean was replacing his tongue with his middle and forefingers, slicked with lube and crooking them just right that Sam whined, his legs quivering with the effort of holding himself up. Cas kissed him again, lips slightly chapped but warm and gentle, tongue sweeping over Sam's bottom lip and between his teeth and licking away all the moans and growls and whines and gasps that made their way out of his throat as Dean added his ring finger, swallowing every noise Sam made like it was Cas' fucking job to, like it was all he'd ever done and would continue to do. Sam nearly bit Cas' tongue when Dean drew his hand away and traded it for his dick, sinking so fucking slowly into Sam that he broke away from Cas to beg for the first time that night. 

"Fucking shit, De, /please/," Sam hissed, unable to stop his hips from rolling back the slightest. He was so fuckin' hard already, without anyone having laid a single hand on him, and he just wanted Dean to fuckin' /move/. 

At Sam's desperate plea his big brother did just exactly what Sam wanted him to, hips snapping forward so fast and hard with each thrust that Sam's legs gave out from the force and he was lying pretty much spread-eagled on the bed. The new angle had Dean hitting his sweet spot almost immediately, and the only thing that kept Sam from crying out was Cas' mouth reclaiming his. 

Sam didn't even try to stop himself from pressing against Dean; instead he just let his hips roll back every time Dean pushed in, let himself grind down into the sheets and the sweet, delicious friction the action brought every time Dean pulled back. 

"That's it, baby boy," was all Dean had to growl in his ear before Sam came so hard he blacked out, body going limp against the mattress and Cas kissing Dean's name right off his lips, Dean's hips stuttering to a halt as he toppled off the edge right after Sam.

 

It was probably less than a minute later when unconsciousness slipped away, but Dean already had Sam untied and turned on his side and was licking away the mess he'd helped create. Cas was running a soothing hand over his forehead, fingers scritching through his hair, as if to apologize for Dean's roughness with gentle touches. 

Sam could barely make his lips form words, but he managed to mumble, "What'd I do to earn this?" 

His only response was a chuckle from his big brother, breath soft against his stomach, and the muttered words of "You wore those new jeans."


End file.
